Acéptalo
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: One-Shot: Escapadas nocturnas, encuentros a media noche, y roces en la oscuridad... No importaban los castillos en el aire, ni pasados, ni futuros... "Aún no es demasiado tarde, aún tengo una oportunidad."... tercera parte de la serie de sueños


Dedos largos tocaban su cuerpo. Labios suaves rozaban su piel. A penas podía ver su rostro pero, aún en la oscuridad sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba. Esta noche, había esperado su llegada, despierta. Y es que esta se había vuelto su realidad. Escapadas nocturnas, encuentros a media noche, y roces en la oscuridad. Sus días se habían vuelto una sucesión de hechos monótonos en espera de una tan anhelada saciedad.

Ahora, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, sus largos cabellos dorados mezclándose con los castaños sobre el colchón, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera este momento. No importaban los castillos en el aire, ni pasados, ni futuros. Ni mucho menos, algún futuro utópico, que no acarrearía ningún beneficio personal. Al menos, no para ellos dos. Y ellos dos, eran lo único que importaba.

Sintió sus uñas sobre la espalda, causando que ligeros escalofríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Había alcanzado una euforia tal, que solo lograba cuando estaban juntos. Solo ella era capaz de llenar de vida las partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía. Y ambos estaban muy al tanto de eso.

Le faltaba el aire, estaba sudoroso, y no se creía capaz de pensar claramente. Tenerla sobre él, tomando el control, apoderándose de cada sensación, como rara vez lo hacía en estas ocasiones, era todo lo que necesitaba para perderse a si mismo. Este ángulo lo enloquecía. Podía ver toda su figura mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos.

Incorporándose un poco logro hacerla gemir. La apretó contra su cuerpo, disfrutando sentir sus pechos contra su torso desnudo. "No tan rápido, quiero aguantar más." Le susurró al oído con el poco aliento que le quedaba, mientras ella extendía la cabeza para besar toda la extensión de su cuello.

"Siempre podemos repetirlo." Fue la respuesta que recibio de ella, en ese tono tan seductor que usaba solo con él.

"No sé si tengamos tiempo para la segunda vuelta." Le explico, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndola fuertemente para no perderla. Fue allí donde, aún con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura, sintió que se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

Una voz intrusa se escuchó pronunciando su nombre y aún con su mirada fija sobre él, la sintió alejarse. "¡No! ¡Aún no!" Gritó mientras trataba de aferrarse a ella pero, fue en vano. Se perdió entre sus dedos como arena, hasta dejar el vacío que no podía ser ocupado por nadie más.

Se sentó de repente en la cama. Gotas de sudor cubrían todo su cuerpo. Al bajar la mirada notó que había cambiado su forma. Inconscientemente había asumido su figura terrestre. O quizás, había sido a propósito. Sí, había sido a propósito, estaba seguro de eso. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

'No puedes seguir haciendo esto. ¡No es correcto y lo sabes!' Exclamó su yo interior, gritando para ser escuchada. Tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. 'Ella escogió. Lo escogió a él. ¡Acéptalo!'

"¡No puedo! Además, no pierdo nada con intentarlo." Respondió él en voz alta, haciendo frente a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. "Aún no es demasiado tarde, no hasta que él suba al trono. No, aún tengo una oportunidad."

"Fighter, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó una pequeña peliplateada, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación con mirada preocupada. "Te escuché hablando sola y…" Se quedó muda al ver la persona frente a ella. Le tomó sólo unos segundos registrar la imagen frente a sus ojos. Observo la misma mirada, el mismo pelo, la misma sonrisa, la misma arrogancia sutil que marcaba sus facciones. Pero el pecho desnudo delataba el cambio. "¿Por qué?" Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de sus labios. Palabras que fueron expresadas tan llenas de amargura, que hubieran roto el corazón de su oyente, de haber sido pronunciadas bajo otras circunstancias.

"Porque aún tengo cosas pendientes. Porque no puedo simplemente 'aceptarlo', _Yaten_." Respondió él, haciendo énfasis en ese nombre, tratando de evocar alguna emoción en su tan reservada amiga.

"¡No me llames así!" Le reclamó, indignada. "A diferencia tuya, yo sí acepto mi realidad _y_ mi misión." Y habiendo dicho esto se marcho sin esperar respuesta ni mirar atrás.

"Yo no puedo resignarme a perderla. Aún no. No mientras la luz de la esperanza continúe viva en mi interior." Levantó la mirada hacia la noche estrellada. A través de la ventana podía verla. Su estrella, su guardiana, su guía y su cómplice. La misma con la que ahora intentaba alcanzarla a ella. Ella su princesa, ella su amor, ella por la que estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo y arriesgar hasta su honor. Sólo esperaba que ella entendiera su mensaje a tiempo.

"No me falles ahora, te lo ruego." Cerró los ojos y la imaginó mirando al cielo. La estrella brillo con mayor intensidad unos segundos mas tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del universo, una galaxia una vez marcada por el caos, ahora se preparaba para alcanzar la paz prometida. En este mundo cambiante, una chica de largos cabellos dorados miraba al cielo desde su ventana. Sus ojos celestes fijos sobre una estrella en particular. Su respiración agitada era el único indicativo del sueño que había tenido. Un sueño, que había sido interrumpido prematuramente por el llamado de su madre. Un sueño, del que aún no había estado preparada para despertar. Un sueño, que se negaba a aceptar como producto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

Tomando una decisión y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y tomó un objeto casi olvidado. Levantando el broche al aire, se dispuso a repetir las palabras que no había pronunciado en hacía ya muchos años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ella, en la misma galaxia, el mismo planeta y país, la auto-proclamada 'Diosa del Amor' yacía despierta sobre su cama. En noches como esta prefería no dormir. Había sueños que no quería interrumpir. Había cosas que no necesitaba ver para saber que estaban ocurriendo.

Mientras pensaba cuanto tiempo mas tardaría esta situación, cuanto tiempo mas tendría que guardar el secreto ajeno, sintió el cambio. Una sensación que no había percibido en mucho tiempo, la inconfundible transformación de una compañera scout. Miró por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver un destello rosa que se perdía en el infinito.

"Ya era hora." Dijo para si misma, mientras cambiaba de posición. Debía intentar dormir las horas restantes de la noche, necesitaría toda la energía posible al día siguiente. Estaba segura de no haber sido la única que lo había sentido. Alguna de las demás debía haber notado la diferencia en el ambiente. Mañana sería un largo día, lleno de preguntas. Preguntas que sólo ella podría responder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A: **siendo esta la tercera parte de la serie de los sueños, les agradezco a todas las que me han apoyado hasta ahora y han esperado pacientemente a que esta historia estuviera apta para ser publicada

… tengo que agradecerle a Mr. Blizz, mi mejor amigo y principal lector, por sus opiniones sobre este pequeño invento mío y por asegurarse que nuestro adorado Seiya no sonara más femenino de lo aceptable… yo nunca había escrito ni media escena desde el punto de vista de un hombre y me preocupaba un poco que quedara medio mariquita

… sé que esta un poco enredado y, en palabras de Mr. Blizz, lleno de dudas, pero debo admitir que eso lo hice a propósito; de todas formas debo aclarar que las ultimas dos escenas son independientes, son hechos que ocurrían simultáneamente con la escena principal (entiéndase: la de Seiya), y que tienen importancia porque son individuales… o sea, son tres escenas, de tres personas diferentes… sé que no les será nada difícil saber quien es quien

… esta historia se acerca a su fin, la cuarta parte será la ultima, ya esta escrita casi por completo, y debo aclarares que será un poco mas larga que las anteriores porque estoy tratando de aclarar todas las dudas que he creado hasta ahora… creo que me veré obligada a convertirla en una multicapítulo, por como va hasta ahora, tres talvez cuatro; y será una colección de escenas independientes que cuentan la historia al juntarlas todas, pero serán desde el punto de vista de la misma persona, ya verán

… si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en escribirla y si hay algo que necesita más aclaración, hablen ahora, para agregarlo a la próxima parte, por que les advierto que el ultimo beso será en verdad el ultimo… por lo menos de esta serie :D

… besos, abrazos y muchas chispas de chocolate,

Jay


End file.
